Prancer
Linc, known publicly as is a supervillain from Alaska and former leader of the Hollow Point villain commune. Personality Dan Seneca speculated that, had he not triggered, he would have been nothing more than a local thug.Small timers, it seems. Rather than be the small fish in a large pond, they elected to be small fish in a small pond. If they hadn’t gotten powers, Velvet might simply be a small time dropout, dealing to the local high school, Prancer a thug. Now they are leaders. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread iii p18 The PRT believed he was "consorting" with high-school students as young as fifteen. He would nag Velvet about getting rid of her beloved, battered truck, though intends to marry Velvet when things improve.Interlude 1 II Prancer has self-proclaimed salesmanship, but gets restless while keeping up 'routine'. Appearance Prancer has a stag motif to his costume. He wore a black mask that matched Velvet's, but tracing the area around his eye sockets and eyebrows, with the edges forking and extending into his hair. His costume had multiple layers, including a skintight bodysuit and pants on top.A black mask covered her upper face, and had truncated, forking horns that poked out through the top of the hood and kept the hood from falling back. Linc wore a mask like Velvet’s, but his traced the area around his eye sockets and eyebrows, with the edges tracing back and into his hair, forking as they did. He wore a bodysuit for the upper body and pants. His costume had always been meant to be layered, but the heat had forced him to strip down to the base layer, with the pants only because he felt like a clown if he wore only the skintight stuff. - Excerpt from Interlude 1 II It was green with gold decorations and featured a deer's head on his collarbone with the antlers extending over his shoulder. Prancer has a beard. Abilities and Powers Breaker distortion or personal force-field appears to allow for greater agility, reflexes and ultimately the capability to dodge bullets, but is easily broken with even a glancing blow, taking time to reassert itself, rendering him relatively vulnerable in the interim. The actual effect also distorts him, creating a blurred effect that emphasises the gold portions of his costume.Prancer was one of them. Spright ran past him, and the leader of the Hollow Point group flared. He became blurry around the edges, with the blur reaching out five feet in every direction. It subsided, but he retained the effect around his silhouette. The gold on his costume, from his mask to the deer’s head in profile at his collarbone, with antler over one shoulder, all became larger, more intense, more like glass with amber colored lava within its confines. The green of his costume became smoky. Breaker form. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.2 History Background Prancer triggered when he was 16. He began operated as a drug dealer, drug runner and mercenary in Anchorage before he met and fell in love with Velvet. Together, they moved to Fairbanks.Anchorage regular and mercenary before his move to Fairbanks. In romantic and business partnership with Velvet. Breaker distortion or personal forcefield appears to allow for greater agility, reflexes and ultimately the capability to dodge bullets, but is easily broken with even a glancing blow, taking time to reassert itself, rendering him relatively vulnerable in the interim. At twenty-seven, is known to consort with male and female high school students as young as fifteen, alongside his relationship with Velvet. Known drug trafficker and small-time robber. Stag motif to costume. Known to carry a semiautomatic firearm. - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread ii p13 He and Velvet operated primary as drug dealers at first, with their powers as a sideline. Eventually, at 27 and 26 years old respectively, he and Velvet were brought to court and sentenced to prison for their actions. In a possible timeline, they began escalating somewhat, partying harder and drawing teenagers into it. The authorities were concerned by rumours that Prancer had been sleeping with teenagers.“Horizon, please tell us about Fairbanks.” “Hm,” she says, “Okay. From a strategic, cape-based perspective, there aren’t many capes there. Velvet and Prancer are drug dealers with powers as almost a secondary concern. I didn’t run into them, but I heard about them. Capes have a way of getting weird if they’re too isolated.” ... “They’re escalating. They used to deal drugs and party on the side, sometimes pushing limits. Now they’re partying and testing limits, and dealing drugs on the side. When I say testing limits, I mean just in terms of the level of disruption they’re causing, and who’s getting involved. Teenagers ending up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning, Teens boasting to classmates that they’ve slept with Prancer.” “That might only be boasting,” Walsh comments “It might. But it says something that the other kids believe it could happen.” - Department Sixty Four, PRT Quest thread iii p18 Gold Morning Was on the battlefield when King of Cups triggered and Teacher's minion made sure everyone remembered it. Early-Ward Took a tour throughout the villain community of Gimel.US with his girlfriend and her lover. Seeing Lord of Loss returning from a successful operation at a villain bar and a discussion with the villains there got him thinking of a plan for the other low tier villains like himself. He put together a proposal though he wasn't entirely sure of the specifics yet.Interlude 1 II Given the rechristening and occupation at Hollow Point, it seems that he is sold his idea well.Glare 3.1 His position in the town began getting challenged again and again. Post-Fallen fall Survived, barely. He persisted in his criminal efforts, however his allies were either defecting to more successful warlords or being arrested. Post-Goddess' Cluster Prancer was present in Earth N when Breakthrough and The Undersiders pursued Cradle there. Helped them out of a tricky spot.Heavens 12.4 Post-Time Bubble Pop Prancer was accepted to the second floor of The Lodge. Post-Attack on Teacher When the ice broke due to Fume Hood having broken triggered into a Titan, Prancer was one of multiple capes to also trigger into a Titan. In this form, he attacked Moose and two other friends, killing the latter. This caused Moose to also trigger into a Titan, and the two Titans then consolidated into the Titan Oberon.Prancer charged in, leaped, using the momentum of falling from two hundred feet in the air to augment the force of his blow. But by the time he reached Moose, Moose was already on his way to matching and exceeding his old friend’s stature. On his own way down the same road Prancer had just traveled. The thing that had been Prancer didn’t deliver the strike with any force. Instead, with the lightness of a feather landing, came to perch atop the broad back of the thing that had once been his and Velvet’s mutual friend and lover. And the world around them dissolved into black-lightning cracks, the small refuge they had built falling to pieces. Consolidate Consolidate Two became one, damaged, broken, and haphazard, because many of the needed connections weren’t there. - Excerpt from Interlude 17.z II Site Navigation Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Mover Category:Breaker Category:Characters Category:Point of View Character Category:LGBT Characters Category:Second Trigger Category:Titans Category:Ward Characters Category:PRT Quest Characters